fearlessdivaproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Princess of the Fandoms/Review of Down the Rabbit Hole - Inferno
This is a review of Inferno's first episode, also the first I've watched/read. It, to me, at first glance is amazing and mysterious and all in one. As for comedy, I actually don't know because as I'm typing this I only read the mini-prolouge. December 31st, 2014. Pure evil. I think it's awesome that way, as Agoroth isn't afraid of anyone disobeying him or not following his orders, as he knows he's powerful enough to seize them instantly, and fearlessly too. He's also made of stone, as we can see in this little paragraph-prequel. Rating: 10/10 Present day This is the Rick-Alazne fatherly interaction/ship, which was sincere and simple. No extra add ons just for fun, just a step-father surely and caringly wanted to protect his step-daughter. And we don't see that a lot in shows. And if we did, it got rid of. Example: Kurt-Burt relationship. I love it. Rating: Write Starsky for Glee! (Burt and Kurt) Melnik, Bulgaria, 1 week later That was.. eventful. I don't know how to feel about IMHO. It was so majestical, like in the bathtub scene in Dorothy Must Die, but also very.. I don't know how to describe it. Ooh, there's the word! Intense. Very, very, very, very intense. But I do like it, but I don't know how to describe it. Well, all I have to say is it's majestical, and very intense. Rating: 8.2/10 Malibu, California 1 AM. '' Ahh, the high school playboy inbetween flirters. And as much as I find this cliche; it's actually very adorable and simple. Also, the troublemaker boy. Only better, with magic powers. And I also love Sophia's introduction, as she's that "mysterious" girl. I also like (yes, I know, too many also's) how Ava, even if she knows that Josh has an eye for trouble, she always helps Josh. And another thing, I actually picture Josh being played by Shia LeBeouf. '''Rating: 10/10' Headmaster's Office The head strong determined girl who is a bit blunt, and a bit awesome. We need this more in fanfictions! And Josh, even if he doesn't know the girl, he cares for her. AWWWW! I'm dying. Freaking dying. I also love the creepy vibe that the Headmaster is giving off. I kinda picture him being portrayed by Peter Capaldi. And the cliche, but somehow creepy and very.. Damn, don't have a word for this! It's not intense, but it's magical. Okay, now I got the word. Creepy and majestical. Damn it, I forgot the scene! Anyway, the scene is when Sophia discovers she's a witch, but actually a chrone. And more Josh- Sophia scenes! Not really, but you can tell he cares for her. What's the ship name? Cause I'm on board. Rating: 10/10! Ava and Nathan Even though this is really short compared to the other chapters, I like it. Nathan knows that a storm is brewing, and he's trying his best to train and help other people fight in it. He's a brave, strong chararcter. Again, I like it. Rating: 6.8.1/10 Sophia and Josh Saracastic TV Bitches are the ones to love. Examples: Robin Scherbatsky, Lily Aldrin, Santana Lopez, Rose Tyler. Obviously, Sophia is one of them. And Josh, how protective he is of Sophia. Which is sweet, and delicate. And Sophia during that rant was a relief. I mean, it's good that this isn't a unrealistic ass fanfiction. Trust me, I like how it's very realistic and shows the struggles in life when you accpet a very hard thing to face. Like me not getting my Hogwarts letter. Also, again Sophia trusting Josh. I feel like that's actually very cute. But Sophia does need to trust him, I mean he's the one who saved her. Rating: 8/10 Grimm's Cafe Good name, actually. And as for the chapter altogether, I like how saracastic Sophia is in the first sentence or so. And I like how Bethany's relationship with Josh is kinda the same as his with Ava's, but just more funny. I like it. The drama though! I agree with Sophia about Sienna. Stop being a prissy bitch and woman up. Anyway, altogether, I liked it! Rating: 10/10 Outside Grimm's Cafe Sophia's scene with Josh and Eric, was nice. I liked the simple spotting of Eric. And, I might give it a 2+ because Grant Gustin is playing Eric and I ship Seblaine from Glee? Just kidding. Or not. Anyway, I liked it! Rating: 7/10 Girl's Dorms The Jophia! I'm dying.. Really dying. Damn, it's cute! As for Annabella, I like the "sarcastic bitch" type. She tussles, and tussles. At least wordly tussles. Don't know about her in the ring. And Tara, being the girl she is, she doesn't want to make Sophia blush or get mad or rude! Aww- fanfict- oh wait. Pretty sure you can't write fanfiction of other fanfiction... Oh my gosh! Even if they aren't witches, their friendship name (Tara-Annabella-Sophia) should be "The Bitches Coven" And another distant Jophia moment! Cute. Rating: 10/10 Later that Night Sienna infuated with Sophia. Better write some- damn, you can't write fanfiction of fanfiction! Sienna is ruthless and stubborn. As bitchy as she is, I'm starting to like her. And as for Sienna's plan, and Jamie.. I like Jamie. He seems awesome. But as for Sophia.. can she actually find dirty shit by reading Jamie's profile on FaceBook? I mean, I don't think Jamie and Sophia have ever actually... Oh wait! Is that what? Oh.. Wait, she uses FaceBook? Facebook is.. no. I have nothing against FaceBook, but still. Rating: 6/10 A Couple Mins Later Jophia.. JOPHIA! JOPHIA RULES THE PLANET! Jophia is everything I own. Jophia is corrputing my body. Anyway, it's cute what Josh is doing. He likes her. Love at first sight. I love it. Jophia is me. And Damion is making me so damn curious. Did he have a vision about Agoroth too? Rating: 10/10 Other Side Yeah, they're defitnely dating by this point. And grab me some tissues NOW. I need them. It's so.. sad.. I'm fucking crying. FEARLESS DIVA, DON'T DO THIS TO THE JOPHIA FANDOM! Please, DON'T! I'm serious. And Sophia going to the Dark Side.. I like it! I mean, Sophia might be more bitchy now. I like bitchy people, for some reason. And her style will improve. I mean, black everyday. Rating: 7/10 EPISODE RATING: 105/120 I will be reviewing HLL next. It's first episode, of course. Category:Blog posts